


A Star Shines On The Hour Of Our Meeting

by Ysilme



Series: Elemental [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Lindon, Reunification, Second Age, going on a search
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: Maglor wanders. Elrond dreams of Maglor and goes on a search.
Series: Elemental [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month (B2MEM) 2021





	A Star Shines On The Hour Of Our Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Dislcaimer:** This is a work of transformative fiction based on JRR Tolkien's creation, done purely for enjoyment. No money is being made. I promise to give the characters back more or less as I found them.
> 
>  **Notes:** A collection of scenes and snippets following up to [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952793), written for the [Back to Middle-earh Month / B2MEM.](https://b2mem.dreamwidth.org/)  
> The inspiration for this story originates from a prompt of the B2MeM 2018 challenge. I never finished it, then took it up again in the following years, each time to include a new prompt from the respective challenge. It’s been rewritten at least twice since then, and I honestly don’t know if any of the previous prompts are still identifiable. The final version is for B2MeM 2021, and I’m using prompts from one of the B2MeM 2019 Bingo cards, [The Apothecary Garden](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/b2mem2019/images/apothecary-garden.png), as inspiration for some of the scenes.  
> Many thanks to curiouswombat for the beta, all remaining mistakes are my own.

**One**

_[Prompt Fill Bingo Card: The Apothecary Garden: agitation/lavender]_

0=0=0

_Elrond knew he was only dreaming, but he did not care. It was his father he was dreaming of; his foster-father whom he would never see again, and whom he had never dreamed of before._

_Maglor._

_Strange that he should dream of him now, but who could tell why we walk the dream-paths that we do?_  
_There he was, the man he had not seen since the sinking of Beleriand, standing on the parapet of an unfamiliar structure, with his back turned. Flames leapt up, engulfing him, fiery tongues reaching for the strands of his hair, encircling, devouring._

_“Atto! Atto!”_

_But when Maglor turned at Elrond’s desperate cries, all he could see was flames in the shape of a person, changing into a huge ball of fire rolling towards him._

With a start, Elrond woke, heart pounding, trying to get his bearings. The room around him was dark, but there was a strong scent of smoke, and something glimmered against the opposite wall. With a curse, he jumped up, grabbing the pitcher from his wash-stand, and doused the smouldering piece of fabric that lay on the floor in front of the fireside. The acrid smoke dissolved into steam, hissing loudly, before extinguishing and returning the room to darkness. Not full darkness; dawn was sending the first glimpses of light across a cloudy sky. 

Heart still beating, Elrond stepped up to the window, throwing up the panes, breathing in the crisp air, waiting for his breathing to calm down. Why had he dreamt of Maglor? He could not remember having done so ever before, and he rarely dreamt of familiar people anyway. Of past times and places, situations and incidents, yes; of the times when Elros and he had travelled with the last of the Fëanorions. But when people where involved, it was almost never just a dream, but more. Foresight, they called it. But how could he have visions of Maglor, who was dead and would not be reborn, cursed as he was? 

It must have been just a dream after all. 

0=0=0

**Two**

_[Prompt Fill Bingo Card: The Apothecary Garden: lack of appetite/yarrow]_

0=0=0

“You want to do what?”

Gil-galad frowned at Elrond, his hand with a piece of bread halting in mid-air.

“Go and check that report of the lost wanderer along the coast. Or if you prefer, doing a patrol along the coast, inspecting the fishermen’s villages, counting the sea-birds. Call it what you like, I do not care. I will take two men and leave today.” Elrond spread the egg on his plate a bit further apart without eating. 

Gil-galad put the bread down and reached for the honey.

“You are wasting your time, Elrond. This is but a wild goose chase and you know it. And do eat up, will you. You are skipping far too many meals as it is.”

Elrond obediently speared a tiny bit of egg on his fork. “I know well that it cannot be Maglor. But do you not understand that I need to verify myself that this wanderer is not him, after these dreams I keep having?”  
He set his fork down again with the uneaten bit on it. 

Gil-galad sighed. “Probably. All right, off you go then, frolicking around the countryside in the beautiful autumn weather. You will not give me a rest until I let you anyway.”

Elrond snorted at that, as they were currently experiencing a particularly cold and wet firith with temperatures around freezing. It had not yet snowed this year, but the weather conditions were nothing somebody would voluntarily choose for a field trip.

“Thank you. Anything you want me to take particularly note of? I am going to make myself useful and do a proper patrol of the area while I am at it.”

“I am sure I can think of something.”

0=0=0


End file.
